thelegacychroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Teridax
Teridax, the Makuta of Metru Nui, also known as The Makuta or Makuta, is an extremely powerful Makuta and former leader and member of the Brotherhood of Makuta. He successfully orchestrated a master plot to overthrow the Great Spirit Mata Nui, and seized control of the Matoran Universe. Biography Pre-Metru Nui Approximately 100,000 years ago, Teridax was brought into being by Mata Nui using the substance known as Antidermis on an island in one the southern chains of the Matoran Universe. Like all other Makuta, he was created to be a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, an organization tasked with maintaining order in the universe and serving the will of Mata Nui. The Brotherhood primarily obtained this goal by creating Rahi to populate the universe. Teridax created numerous breeds of Rahi, including the Water Wraith. Teridax soon became the most trusted lieutenant of Miserix, the leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta. When the League of Six Kingdoms attempted to conquer the Matoran Universe, Teridax assembled a powerful army consisting of Toa, Exo-Toa, Rahkshi, and Rahi, to stop them. He then launched an attack against the assembled armies of the Barraki and overwhelmed them. Teridax then demanded to see the Barraki. The Barraki offered to give their armies to the Brotherhood and overthrow Mata Nui together, but Teridax ignored their request and prepared to have them executed. However, Botar arrived and teleported the Barraki to the Pit. The Barraki's armies soon collapsed, and their fortresses were torn apart. Teridax, however, was influenced by the Barraki's idea to overthrow Mata Nui, and soon began to contemplate usurping the Great Spirit himself. When the Matoran Civil War broke out on Metru Nui, Teridax was ordered to stop the fighting. Seeing the war as an opportunity to show how the Makuta can impose order, he ended the war by locking the opposing armies in the Archives and unleashing the exhibits on them. In order to prevent further conflicts, Miserix assigned the Makuta to protect various regions across the Matoran Universe, and Teridax was assigned to the important location of Metru Nui as a reward for ending the war. Soon afterward, Mutran learned both the workings of the Matoran Universe and how to overthrow Mata Nui from Tren Krom. Mutran shared this knowledge with Teridax, who listened without speaking. Soon afterward, Teridax called a convocation and announced his plan to overthrow Mata Nui to the assembled Makuta. Miserix, fearful that Teridax was planning to take over the Brotherhood, attacked Teridax, forcing the two Makuta to fight. Teridax eventually emerged victorious, and the rest of the Makuta supported him. Teridax claimed leadership of the Brotherhood and ordered Krika and Spiriah to kill Miserix. He also had Miserix's supporters hunted down by Icarax and Gorast. Eventually, the Makuta evolved from normal organic beings to a greenish-black substance, later known as Antidermis. Teridax, taking advantage of the evolution, ordered the Nynrah Ghosts to be brought to Destral to modify the Makuta's armor, making it better suited their new form. Under his leadership, the Brotherhood started to enslave Matoran, and even went so far as to steal the Kanohi Avohkii, the Mask of Light, from Artakha. They still pretended to be forces of good, however, and a team of six Toa Hagah were assigned to protect Teridax. The leader of the group, Toa Norik, soon discovered that the Brotherhood of Makuta had stolen the Kanohi Avohkii, and the Hagah rebelled against Teridax and his Brotherhood. In the ensuing conflict, they defeated many of the Brotherhood of Makuta's armies and also retrieved the Avohkii. Teridax battled them to a stalemate; however, Teridax was badly weakened and forced to retreat. The Toa Hagah were eventually mutated into Rahaga by Roodaka, but they were able to escape with the Kanohi Avohkii. Because several Dark Hunters, a large organization of bounty hunters, were guarding the base when the Toa Hagah invaded, Teridax wanted to execute them. The Shadowed One, the Dark Hunters' leader, refused to allow such an event, and the Dark Hunters were removed from the base. Soon after the rebellion of the Toa Hagah, Teridax struck at Mata Nui, infecting the Great Spirit with a specialized virus. Metru Nui Teridax then launched his plot to capture the Matoran of Metru Nui, making it impossible for Mata Nui to wake up. Before invading the city, he created a plant to get the Matoran in his grasp. He named it Karzahni after the ancient being. The plant was too willful, and Teridax abandoned it. He later created the Morbuzakh for his deadly plot. He began his initial takeover by capturing the city leader, Turaga Dume, and placing him in a Matoran Sphere, forcing the Turaga into a deep sleep. Using his shapeshifting powers, Teridax disguised himself as Dume, bringing in a pet Nivawk, which he used to spy on the city. Following this, he also hired three Dark Hunters, Nidhiki, Krekka, and Eliminator. Nidhiki and Krekka were ordered to patrol the city, and follow any requests made by Teridax, and Eliminator was stationed outside the city. Teridax sent most of the city's Toa outside the city on missions, and they were quickly exterminated by Eliminator, leaving only Toa Lhikan to guard the city. Still posing as Turaga Dume, Teridax ordered Metru Nui's best Mask Maker, Vakama, to forge a Vahi Mask of Time and present it to him. The Makuta was plotting to place all the Matoran in Matoran Pods. Their memories and strength would be removed slowly over the course of a few years, and Teridax planned to use the Vahi to speed up the process. Once the Matoran would awaken, he would claim himself their rescuer and ruler. Teridax became aware of Lhikan's growing suspicions, and that Lhikan would attempt to create more Toa. He ordered Nidhiki and Krekka to capture Toa Lhikan, and manipulated Lhikan's mind so that he would pick the "wrong" six Matoran to be Toa, in case the Toa was able to fulfill his destiny. What Teridax did not know was that Mata Nui had changed the stars to make him pick the right Matoran. Mata Nui also planted the right Matoran in his mind: Vakama, Nokama, Matau, Onewa, Whenua, and Nuju. Believing he had taken care of the Toa, Teridax released the Morbuzakh in the Great Furnace in Ta-Metru. The Morbuzakh plant's purpose was to drive the Matoran into the Coliseum, where the Vahki, order enforcement squad of Metru Nui, could capture them. Teridax was also told that the Dark Hunters had captured Lhikan, but not before the Toa had managed to deliver the Toa Stones. He then used Nivawk to spy on the newly formed Toa Metru. Teridax learned that the Toa were planning to collect the Great Disks to defeat the Morbuzakh, and to stop them, he told Nidhiki and Krekka to get the Great Disks before the Toa could succeed. They were unsuccessful, however, and the Toa both managed to collect the Great Disks and defeat the Morbuzakh. Despite this setback, the Brotherhood of Makuta leader adapted, and ordered the Matoran to report to the Coliseum where he used the Vahki to capture them. The Toa Metru then arrived at the Coliseum to give the great disks to "Turaga Dume" as a gift. Teridax rejected the disks, and proclaimed the Toa were impostors who had captured Lhikan. He managed to capture three of the Toa: Onewa, Whenua, and Nuju, but the others escaped. He deployed the Vahki, as well as Nidhiki and Krekka, after them. Despite the Toa on the loose, Teridax continued with his plan. He broadcasted a message to the Matoran to gather at the Coliseum. Once there, he had the Vahki place them all in Matoran spheres. Shortly after the Matoran were imprisoned, all six Toa Metru and Turaga Lhikan arrived at the scene. It was then that Teridax revealed to them his true identity. Teridax then initiated the Great Cataclysm, which spawned numerous problems across the Matoran Universe, including Mata Nui's sleep. While the Toa Metru fled, Teridax absorbed Nidhiki, Krekka, and Nivawk, destroying their wills and using their mass to fuel his own transformation. While he absorbed them, the Toa Metru took six Matoran pods and fled the city on a Vahki Transport. Teridax after absorbing Nidhiki, Krekka, and Nivawk Teridax pursued the transport, and engaged in battle with the Toa Metru at the Great Barrier. He claimed a spot high atop a cliff, and created large Protodermis pillars to try and stop the transport. Vakama had Nuju use his Kanohi Matatu to get him up to the point on the Great Barrier where Teridax waited. Once there, he removed the completed Kanohi Vahi from his pack. Impressed, Teridax offered the Toa the chance to join the Brotherhood, but Vakama refused. Teridax then released a shadow hand in an attempt to finish Vakama, but Vakama activated the Mask of Time. Unable to control the Vahi, Vakama could not stop the oncoming shadow hand, forcing Lhikan to intervene. Teridax's shadow hand claimed Lhikan's shield, and the dark energy emitting from it killed the Turaga. While Vakama was mourning Lhikan, Teridax recovered the Vahi, which had been knocked away from Vakama. Before he could use it, Vakama launched a Kanoka to remove the mask from Teridax, and the Vahi fell into the sea. Furious, Teridax shot another shadow hand at Vakama, only to realize that Vakama had mastered his Kanohi Huna, which allowed him to become invisible. Teridax pursued Vakama across the Great Barrier, until he attached his hand to the Great Barrier itself. Unable to absorb the immense object, Teridax was drawn towards the cliff, slamming into it. Before he could recuperate, the remaining Toa Metru united with Vakama and combined their powers to form a Toa Seal surrounding Teridax. Knowing that he could only free himself with the same elemental powers that imprisoned him, Teridax let his mind wander, and eventually reached Roodaka, viceroy of the Visorak Horde, and Sidorak, King of the Visorak. He ordered them to take control of Metru Nui, and instructed Roodaka in secret to free him from his prison. The Visorak horde took over Metru Nui easily, and Roodaka took a small shard from the Protodermis prison. She then placed it in her armor, just over her heartlight. The Toa Metru returned to Metru Nui to rescue the rest of the Matoran, but were instead captured and mutated into Toa Hordika by Visorak venom. Roodaka managed to convince Vakama to join her side, and persuaded Sidorak to give him command of the Visorak. The other Toa, with Keetongu and the Rahaga, attacked the Coliseum in an attempt to rescue Vakama. In the ensuing battle, Sidorak was killed by Keetongu. The battle abruptly ended when a giant Kahgarak, ridden by Roodaka, fired an energy blast that stunned the Toa Hordika long enough for the Visorak to close in. Vakama later appeared, turning over Matau, whom he had been fighting the whole time, to Roodaka. Following Matau's lead, the other Hordika fired elemental Rhotuka at Roodaka, which she merely laughed at. Vakama, however, reaffirmed his loyalty to his friends, and fired his elemental Rhotuka spinner, knocking Roodaka unconscious. All of the Rhotuka, however, made contact with the shard, and Teridax was set free. He then used his shadow powers to teleport Roodaka away. Keetongu, recognizing the Toa were worthy of his gift, used his healing powers to restore the Toa Metru to their original state, and the Toa left the island with the remaining Matoran. With the Matoran gone and the Visorak dispersed, Teridax had only one remaining item left to take from Metru Nui, and that was the Vahi. He searched the Great Barrier for it, but instead found an unconscious Vakama. He decided to create an illusion around Vakama to trick him into revealing the Vahi. The illusion contained Vakama as a Matoran, and the Matoran who knew the locations of the Great Disks as Toa. Teridax also disguised himself as Turaga Lhikan, and tricked Vakama into teaming up with a Boggarak that appeared as Nokama. Vakama eventually reached Teridax's base in Po-Metru where Vakama had a vision of Krakua, a future Toa of Sonics. This vision convinced him that he was within an illusion and when Teridax arrived as Lhikan, he shot a Kanoka Disk at Nokama, ending the spell. Teridax learned that the Mask of Time had been taken by Voporak, who was working for the Dark Hunters. Teridax and Vakama made an alliance to save the Vahi, until it was out of the hands of the Dark Hunters. Trailing the Shadowed One, the Dark Hunter leader who had come to Metru Nui to investigate the disappearance of Nidhiki and Krekka, they sought to reclaim the Vahi from him. While Vakama entered the Great Temple to do battle with the Shadowed One's bodyguard, Sentrakh, Teridax fought Keetongu, who had sensed his presence and came after him to destroy him. The mighty Rahi was unable to defeat Teridax, and would have been killed by him had Vakama's battle not caused an explosion that knocked Teridax away. Teridax soon had other matters to deal with; the Shadowed One had arrived with the Vahi and Voporak. The two dictators argued, and Vakama took advantage of the animosity between them to point out Teridax's new appearance to the Shadowed One. Recognizing parts of Nidhiki and Krekka in Teridax, the Shadowed One declared war on the Brotherhood of Makuta in revenge. In the ensuing battle, the Shadowed One used his eye beams to sever the wings from Teridax's body. The Brotherhood of Makuta leader disabled Voporak by rendering him unconscious through suffocation, then overpowered the Shadowed One and threw him at Voporak, causing him to age rapidly. During the battle, Vakama stole the Vahi, and flew to the ruined Great Furnace using his disk launcher. Teridax opened pursuit, and eventually caught up with the Toa of Fire. Vakama threatened to destroy the Vahi unless Teridax agreed to allow him to leave with the Vahi and not attack the Matoran. If the Vahi was destroyed, all time would end, leaving Teridax no choice but to agree to leave the Matoran alone for a year. The two agreed to the deal, and Teridax teleported Vakama to the island of Mata Nui. Teridax, having scanned Vakama's mind during the conflict, traveled to the site Toa Metru's battle with Mavrah, and recovered the Matoran Sphere they had lost. The Matoran inside, Ahkmou, soon awoke, and Teridax fabricated a tale of the lies and deceit of Toa, gaining the Matoran as an ally. Shortly afterwards, Teridax left Mata Nui to confront Icarax, who had chosen to rebel against the Brotherhood and take over the Matoran Universe on his own. Teridax let Icarax gain the upper hand, allowing the Makuta attack him continuously for hours. However, once Icarax became too exhausted to continue, Teridax retaliated by first turning Icarax's Manas army against him, and then attacking viciously himself. After the battle, Teridax chose to let Icarax live because he still required his abilities and then returned to Mangaia to await the arrival of the Toa Mata. Mata Nui True to his word, Teridax waited one year before his attack on the Matoran. Traveling to the island of Mata Nui, he found that the Toa had sacrificed their Toa energy to awaken the Matoran, transforming into Turaga. With the island defenseless, Teridax used Kraata to infect masks, which in turn he used to make the island Rahi his servants. He used these Rahi to harass the Matoran and keep them in fear and to prevent them from returning to Metru Nui, as Mata Nui could then be awakened. Teridax in his vortex form Teridax continued to assault the Matoran for almost a thousand years, until Takua, an Av-Matoran disguised as a Ta-Matoran, found Toa Stones, which brought the Toa Mata to Mata Nui. The Toa Mata learned of Mata Nui's situation, and quickly collected the Great Masks. They used these Kanohi to enter Mangaia, Teridax's lair. The Toa fought both the Makuta's Manas and the Shadow Toa he created until they reached Teridax himself. He disguised himself as a Matoran, the one thing that it was their duty to protect. After a short exchange in which Kopaka saw through his disguise, Teridax transformed into a swirling mass of rusty machine-parts and tentacles. The Toa Mata managed to survive his onslaught and combined their elemental energies on him. He collapsed, extremely weakened. In order to distract the Toa and regain his power, Teridax activated a signal to awaken the Bohrok. The Bohrok were eventually defeated and the Toa Mata were exposed to Energized Protodermis and became the Toa Nuva. Special Bohrok called Bohrok-Kal appeared and stole the Toa Nuva's elemental powers. They were soon defeated by the Toa Nuva, but not without difficulties. By the time the Bohrok-Kal were stopped, Teridax had recuperated. Mask of Light The Avohkii was soon discovered by Takua. Knowing the threat this posed to him, Teridax unleashed three Rahkshi, Guurahk, Lerahk and Panrahk, to find and retrieve the Herald of the Seventh Toa and the Mask of Light. The three Rahkshi destroyed Ta-Koro, though Takua had already left with the Mask of Light. The Rahkshi caught up with them in Ko-Koro, but were frozen in a lake of ice due to Kopaka's intervention. The Makuta then sent an additional three Rahkshi to find the Matoran, a Vorahk, Kurahk, and Turahk. Teridax appeared to Takua in a dark tunnel in Onu-Wahi, demoralizing the Matoran and frightening him into abandoning the quest. However, despite Teridax's best efforts, during the Battle for the Kanohi Avohkii Takua realized he was the Toa of Light, and placed the Mask on his face to transform into Takanuva. Takanuva easily destroyed the Rahkshi, and the Toa Nuva built the Ussanui out of the remains. He used the vehicle to descend into Teridax's lair to confront the Master of Shadows. Teridax mockingly challenged the Toa of Light to a harrowing version of the popular Matoran sport of Kolhii, in which each contestant attempted to hit his opponent with a ball of Energized Protodermis. Takanuva narrowly won the contest, but it was not the end of Teridax. Takanuva attempted to unmask his foe, but he resisted, and they both fell into a pool of Energized Protodermis. What emerged from the pool was a being comprised of both Takanuva and Teridax - Takutanuva. He lifted a massive stone Hau door, revealing a small chamber which led to Metru Nui. As all the Toa Nuva, Turaga, and Matoran hurried in, Takutanuva stopped Hahli and then used a portion of his power to revive Jaller, who had died in the quest for the Toa of Light, from his mask. This weakened Takutanuva, and he was crushed by the gate he was still holding up. Takanuva survived the encounter, but Teridax remained beneath the door, his armor shattered and his essence left to float. The Matoran took this to believe that Teridax was dead, and returned to Metru Nui. Mask of Life A Dark Hunter by the name of Hakann soon heard a rumor that Teridax had been killed by a Toa of Light. He took with him five other Dark Hunters of his species: Zaktan, Vezok, Avak, Reidak, and Thok, to Teridax's abandoned base. There they found the remains of the door, and the Piraka, as they called themselves, cleared the door's remains until they found Teridax's shattered armor. With his body exposed, he released his essence into the air. He then planted information into all of the Piraka's minds of the Kanohi Ignika, the Mask of Life, which was hidden on the island of Voya Nui. The Piraka decided to travel to Voya Nui to steal the Mask of Life, and Teridax's essence followed them there. Once the Piraka arrived on Voya Nui, they claimed to be Toa. Even this claim could not help them reach the Mask of Life, however, and the Makuta planted into Zaktan's mind the secret of his essence and the idea to build a crystal vat. Teridax's essence was collected in the vat and transformed into a greenish-black viral substance. The Piraka named this Antidermis. While in the vat, Teridax was almost helpless, but could still think and plot. His Antidermis was placed in Zamor Spheres, forcing anyone hit by them to do anyone's bidding. Teridax allowed only one person to approach the vat to place Antidermis in the Spheres: Zaktan. Teridax waited inside the vat, until Brutaka and Axonn had a showdown inside the chamber of the vat itself. Axonn smashed the vat near the end of it, releasing Teridax into the air. During this time, the Ignika had fallen into the depths of the Voya Nui bay. The Toa Inika went down the Cord to the Pit where the Mask of Life had sunken and the Makuta's essence followed them there. When Matoro used his Iden to unleash his spirit, Teridax took over the Toa's body. He then used his power to plunge the tunnel into complete darkness and stole Hahli's Elda to prevent her from seeing Matoro's spirit outside of his body. However, Hewkii exposed Teridax's trick, and the Inika threatened to destroy Matoro's body rather than let Teridax occupy it, driving him out. Maxilos Once in Black Waters, the Makuta took over the body of a Pit guard robot Maxilos. While he was in the ocean, he was contacted by Gorast, who informed him that they had found a way into Karda Nui. He ordered the most powerful Makuta to occupy it and transform as many as possible Matoran of Light into Shadow Matoran. Disguised as Maxilos, he revealed himself as Teridax only to Matoro, freeing the Toa who had been captured by Hydraxon, and stayed with him as a companion. He deserted the robotic body temporarily when Matoro faced Pridak's army of Takea sharks using his Tryna, as the Makuta did not want the Barraki to recognize him. Teridax discovered the remains of an alternate Toa Tuyet while searching the remnants of the Pit. Believing it to be the armor of the real Tuyet, and that fragments of the Nui Stone were embedded in it, he brought Matoro to the area, claiming it would answer some of the Toa's questions. Teridax forced Matoro to use his mask power and reanimate Tuyet's corpse so that he could claim what he believed to be Nui Stone fragments embedded in her armor. With the shards accessible, he planned to use the Staff of Artakha to restore the Nui Stone. He used his power of telepathy to tell Icarax to bring him the Staff of Artakha, but the fabled tyrant Karzahni was also in the area with his own goals of universal conquest. Overhearing the discussion about the staff, Karzahni attacked, taking out Tuyet's remains and defeating Matoro easily. Teridax fought back and gained the upper hand, until Karzahni used his Kanohi Olisi. Teridax saw Mata Nui awaken and bring vengeance on those who dared to rebel against him - vengeance terrible enough to make Teridax scream. Teridax managed to recover from his vision and struck Karzahni. Standing over his downed opponent, he used his power of telepathy to tear through Karzahni's mind. He then finished the fight by using his magnetic energy to send the tyrant flying out of sight. Soon after a dispute between Icarax and the Toa Nuva, Icarax delivered the Staff to Teridax. He began to activate the staff's power, and when Matoro tried to stop him, he was frozen in one of his stasis fields. Before the Makuta could reconstruct the Nui Stone, however, he was stopped by a now mutated Brutaka. During their fight Brutaka grabbed the staff from Teridax and summoned Botar who then took the staff and teleported away, ruining Teridax's plan. Brutaka told Matoro to return to the other Mahri and he did, trusting Brutaka over Teridax. Teridax then attacked Brutaka, who easily countered Teridax's attacks. Brutaka convinced Teridax to leave and retrieve the Mask of Life, which was at the time in the hands of Hydraxon. He left, knowing Hydraxon was likely to destroy the Ignika, but not before promising Brutaka that their battle wasn't over. Teridax was next to Matoro after the short conflict between Hahli, Hydraxon and Mantax. Wanting to get rid of Teridax/Maxilos, Matoro suggested to the Toa Mahri that Maxilos would track Hydraxon down. Without a choice, the disguised Makuta headed off in search for the jailer, with Spinax alongside him. After a brief search, Teridax managed to track down the Pit jailer. Hydraxon, thinking that Maxilos was still the Pit robot, asked the guardian to go with him in search of Mantax. When Teridax tried to persuade Hydraxon to stop following Mantax and capture the Toa Mahri and the other Barraki, and failed, Teridax/Maxilos attacked the jailer. Realizing for the first time that Maxilos was no longer a robotic guardian, Hydraxon summoned Spinax to attack Maxilos, only to see the Energy Hound swiped away by the powerful being. Hydraxon, keeping in mind how powerful a Makuta would be, attacked Teridax using daggers, which he stuck directly into Teridax's legs. Ripping the daggers out, Teridax roared at Hydraxon, and the sound blast knocked Hydraxon off his feet. Hydraxon managed to aim his Cordak Blaster at an undersea mountain, causing boulders to rain on Teridax. By the time Teridax got out of the avalanche, he had already drifted off to the Razor Whale's Teeth. There, with Maxilos' body badly damaged, Barraki Takadox attempted to hypnotize Teridax into killing Mantax. Swiping Takadox aside, Teridax was attacked by Matoro, who froze him in a block of ice. The sudden decrease of temperature caused cracks to appear on the body, and Teridax's essence began to freeze. Later, during a fight against Hydraxon, Jaller's flames melted Maxilos' prison, and Teridax advanced towards the Mask of Life. Before he could reach it, however, Jaller slapped at the mask, and it spiraled upwards into Matoro's hands. Makuta did not launch any form of attack on Matoro, and simply watched as the two Toa disappeared, expressing pride at the actions of the Toa. Teridax then turned to confront the Barraki, revealing that he was not Maxilos at all and was actually the Makuta who had led to the Barraki's defeat. Enraged, the Barraki attacked Teridax, only to have four of their members defeated. Takadox then attempted to get out of the attack by showing Teridax a Tablet of Transit, but was cast by him into a vision, displaying the Barraki's fate. Unknown to Teridax, however, the other Barraki were slowly gathering their armies. By the time Teridax stopped displaying the vision, the Barraki had already assembled their armies and revealed to Teridax that they were only pretending to be defeated. They then summoned their troops of over 100,000 underwater Rahi against Teridax. Maxilos' body was greatly damaged after being attacked by the Barraki's armies. Pulling himself up from the fight, Teridax let the Barraki go, knowing that his job was only to delay them, and not destroy them. He felt the abrupt change when Mata Nui died, and knowing that it could not be the end, he prayed to himself in his mind that the Toa Mahri would continue their task to revive the Great Spirit so that his plans could succeed. Teridax later left the armor of Maxilos and traveled back to Metru Nui. Completion After he was back on Metru Nui, Teridax traveled to the Core Processor, located underneath the Coliseum, which Teridax got to by slipping through the recently-made cracks in the Coliseum's foundation. Teridax rearranges the stars over Metru Nui after the success of his plan. He eventually reached his planned destination, which was the former location of the Mata Nui's spirit. Before Mata Nui's spirit could return to this location, Teridax arrived first and took over Mata Nui's body, allowing him to sense that Jaller, Hahli, and Nuparu were in danger on the island of Artidax. He spoke telepathically to Jaller and then prodded him awake with a jolt of pain. While waiting for Mata Nui's body to awaken, the Toa Hagah and Miserix arrived in the chamber, looking for him. Seconds later, Helryx and Keetongu came through a portal created accidentally by Vezon's Olmak, and Axonn, and Brutaka then arrived using Brutaka's Olmak. Realizing why they were there, Teridax unleashed a bolt of energy from one of the panels of machinery, shattering Brutaka's Kanohi Olmak, thus preventing the crew from leaving. After a few moments of conversation, he killed Zaktan by shattering his globe and causing him to explode with it. Miserix attempted to destroy the machinery of the room, hoping to kill Teridax. Teridax retaliated by creating a powerful illusion which cloaked Miserix from the others and created a picture of him on the wall, and also made the Makuta himself believe he was only a portrait. Teridax then turned his attention to the Hagah, and altered their minds so they would only see peace and happiness wherever they went. After the Toa Hagah had departed, Teridax teleported Axonn, Brutaka, and Keetongu to the southernmost edge of the universe. He chose to keep Helryx with him as permanent council, so that he could share with her all of his thoughts and ambitions. Sometime later, the Toa Nuva awoke Mata Nui's body from Karda Nui, and Teridax finally claimed dominance over it, and subsequently the entire Matoran Universe. He quickly exercised his newfound powers by assisting the Toa in defeating the remainder of his Brotherhood. During the celebration on Metru Nui, Teridax revealed himself to the Toa, Turaga and Matoran on the island, announcing that he had obtained domination over the universe, and arranging the stars above Metru Nui into the shape of the Kanohi Kraahkan. He also bound Mata Nui's spirit to the Ignika, and ejected it into space, removing their last hope of salvation. Sending a group of Rahkshi after the Toa and Matoran of Metru Nui soon after, he then turned his attention to the island of Daxia, destroying it. Afterwards, he sent another troop of Rahkshi to seize the island of Odina and a group of Exo-Toa to retrain the Toa Nuva. He then sent a larger army of Rahkshi to seize Artakha. While contemplating his potential to conquer other worlds, Teridax remembered Mata Nui, trapped in the Mask of Life as it flew through the universe, and considered finding and crushing the former Great Spirit. However, his attention was diverted when he sensed another Makuta from an alternate dimension. Several months later, after crushing a number of rebellions, Teridax departed from Aqua Magna, intending to travel to Bara Magna and kill Mata Nui. Abilities and Traits Teridax has a very diverse personality, ranging from an arbitrarily fierce enforcer to a cunning mastermind. He is sociopathic, arrogant, proud, and narcissistic, desiring praise and devotion and becoming jealous when others get it. Teridax has proven to be an excellent strategist, planning for every eventuality, including setbacks. Teridax can also lie easily, and can trick others into helping him. Teridax was considered to be one of the most powerful beings in the Matoran Universe. He has a wide array of powers, all of them being standard to a Makuta. Teridax's primary power is the ability of shadow. He has been known to create blasts of shadow and cloak an area in shadow. In addition to the ability of shadow, Teridax also has access to the 42 abilities of the Rahkshi. It should also be noted that he knows how to control Protodermis, portrayed when he was trying to stop the Toa Metru from carrying the six Matoran Spheres to Mata Nui. Teridax was biomechanical, but, like all Makuta, evolved into energy and past any need of a physical body. His armor helped to contain his energy. The armor also allowed him to shapeshift and grow in mass if he absorbed other beings. He accomplished this by launching a massive arm of shadow from his body to grab the intended target. However, he could not manipulate it like a limb - once it was launched, he could not recall it until it had something in its grasp. Because it contained his energy, it was dangerous for Teridax to allow his armor to be fractured or broken. Causing the armor to crack would result in his Antidermis leaking out of his armor. As a result of being crushed by a door, Teridax's armor was completely destroyed, and his energy released. While in his Antidermis form, he is only capable of using his mental powers (mind reading, illusion, etc.) but not the ones for which he needs a physical body (laser vision, disintegration, etc.). While in this form, Teridax can also possess robots or spiritless (but living) bodies. Teridax also has the ability to create Kraata. The repulsive, slug-like creatures are pulled from his essence and obey his bidding. By immersing a Kraata in Energized Protodermis, Teridax can also create Rahkshi; then, he must create another Kraata of the same species to control the Rahkshi. This ability of Teridax's is shared with all the members of the Makuta species; however, as it takes up so much energy, Teridax only uses it as a last resort. As a Great Spirit, his powers have been greatly enhanced, allowing him to manipulate all elements inside his body of the Matoran Universe. However, he has lost access to several of his physical based powers, such as shapeshifting. Mask and Tools One tool Teridax was known to carry was the Staff of Darkness, a giant bladed staff that he sometimes used to channel his powers. The tool could also be used as a Kolhii stick and was able to hold balls of shadow. He has used a Turaga staff as well, but only when he was in his Turaga Dume disguise. Teridax wore the Kanohi Kraahkan, the Mask of Shadows, which could sow hatred or fear into others. This mask could change shape when he did, such as when the Toa Mata encountered him wearing an infected Hau. Teridax considers normal Kanohi to be beneath him, and was too arrogant to use them. He attempted to make Kanohi himself in the past. His attempts were found by the Toa Metru in his lair and possibly hint at his own try at making a Mask of Time. He also had slaves of the Brotherhood of Makuta try to make him masks. Teridax's Kraahkan fell into the Silver Sea after the Piraka tried to steal it, allowing Icarax to recover and wear it. However, he expressed interest in retrieving it at some point, but it has since been destroyed. Appearances *Vradok Returns! *Fight...Flight...Jadax! (Mentioned only) *All That Glitters *Bionicle: The Final Battle Category:Makuta Category:Characters Category:Evil Category:Shadow Category:Brotherhood of Makuta